Mob of the Dead
Mob of the Dead (en français :Truands de la mort) est la 15ème carte du mode Zombies, disponible dans le pack Uprising, le second DLC de Call of Duty: Black Ops II depuis le 16 Avril 2013 sur Xbox 360 pour 1200 MS Points et le 16 Mai 2013 sur la PlayStation 3 ainsi que sur PC pour 14,99€. L'histoire se déroule sur l'île d'Alcatraz et les joueurs se mettront dans la peau de quatre prisonniers d'Alcatraz : Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Billy Handsome, Michael "Finn" O'Leary et Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca. Leur évasion se déroule le 31 Décembre 1933 pendant la prohibition, les Zombies ont les yeux rouges pour la deuxième fois, et sont contrôlés par un Annonceur Démoniaque inconnu (probablement un Grand Ancien ou le Diable lui-même), et portent des uniformes de prisonniers ou de gardiens. Il y aussi un mode Lutte sur cette carte. Les deux factions sont les Gardes contre les Prisonniers. Le joueur peut accéder au Sacré Punch seulement en partant de l'île en complétant Icarus (l'avion) et en se rendant sur le Golden Gate Bridge. Nouveautés La carte inclut différentes nouveautés. *Cerise électrique : Un nouvel atout créant une barrière électrique autour du joueur lorsque il recharge son arme. Moins le joueur a de balles restantes dans son chargeur, plus le bouclier sera puissant. *Un mode objectif : Lorsque un joueur meurt, il passe en mode Trépas (Afterlife en anglais) qui permet d'ouvrir des cellules ou des portes spéciales. Il est aussi nécessaire d'être en mode trépas pour allumer les atouts. *Plusieurs Trépas : En Solo et notamment en local, le joueur gagne un Trépas par manche et peut en obtenir jusqu'à trois. En multijoueur, il ne peut en posséder qu'un au maximum. *Nouveau camouflage : Les armes améliorées ont un camouflage de lave. *Nouvelles armes : Deux nouvelles armes, le Blundergat, une sorte de fusil très puissant et le Tomahawk Infernal seront désormais disponible. *Nouveau zombie : Un nouveau zombie spécial qui s'appelle Brutus détruit désormais des établis, atouts, boites et barricades qui doivent être ensuite réparés pour 2000 points à l'exception des fenêtres. Il est plus puissant et résistant que les zombies classiques. Son point faible est son casque. *Une nouvelle interface *Des musiques d'ambiance pour chaque zone. Tomahawk infernal Le Tomahawk infernal est obtenu en donnant 6 zombies à manger aux 3 cerbères présents sur la carte. Le premier est à côté du B23R, soit proche de la salle de départ, le deuxième est aux dock où se trouve Mastodonte de comptoir et le troisième se trouve à l'infirmerie, à côté de la pièce de l'avion. Après avoir rassasié ces trois canins, vous devrez aller dans une salle proche de Double coup, qui vient juste de s'ouvrir. Prenez le tomahawk. Rédempteur infernal Le Rédempteur infernal est la version améliorée du Tomahawk Infernal. Pour l'obtenir, vous devrez avoir le Tomahawk Infernal et avoir tué 15 zombies avec celui-ci. Rendez-vous sur le Golden Gate Bridge et passez une manche en utilisant uniquement ce dernier. Quand vous aurez fini, retournez à la prison à l'aide des chaises électriques et lancez le Tomahawk dans le trou de lave en dessous du B23R. La hache n'est pas censée revenir vers vous. Passez la manche et rendez-vous en mode Trépas dans les Tunnels de la Citadelle, au même endroit qu'apparaît l'original. Vous serez alors en mesure de récupérer le Tomahawk Infernal amélioré. Blundergat gratuit Pour obtenir la Blundergat gratuitement il vous suffira de trouvez les cranes de cristal présent dans la carte vous pouvez les voir qu'en mode Trépas. Vous ne pourrez les récupérer qu'avec le Tomahawk infernal. - L'un se trouve dans une cellule, à coté de la librairie, au début, dans les WC un peu assombris. - L'un se trouve sur les docs au dessus du deuxième poteau a partir de la gauche. - L'un se trouve a coté du Mastodonte sur un lampadaire. - Un se trouve dans un coin sur le toit ou se situe l'avion. - Le dernier se trouve en haut d'un poteau électrique qui n'est accessible qu'a partir de la fenêtre du bureau du gardien. Dés que vous avez les 5 cranes dirigez-vous au bureau du gardien et vous verrez une tornade de flamme, approchez-vous en et vous pourrez récupérer l'arme gratuitement. Armes *AK47 *AK74u *B23R *Barrett Cal.50 *Blundergat *DSR.50 *Exécuteur *FAL *Five Seven + Five Seven x2 *Galil *LSAT *M14 *M1911 *Machine de mort *MP5 *Olympia *PDW-57 *Pistolet-Laser *Pistolet-Laser II (Disponible seulement en ayant acheté le DLC Vengeance) *Remington 870 MCS *RPG *S12 *M1927 *Uzi Atouts *Cerise électrique (Non disponible en Lutte) Au deuxième étage du couloir Broadway. *Cola énergisant Dans le bureau du gardien. *Coup de pied arrière (Seulement en Lutte) Dans le couloir D. *Daiquiri Mortel Dans la cage d'escaliers menant au toit (dans la cafétéria en lutte). *Double coup Dans les tunnels (au deuxième étage du couloir Broadway en lutte) *Mastodonte de comptoir (Non disponible en Lutte) En haut des docks. *PHD Flopper (Seulement en Lutte) Dans la bibliothèque. Salles Les différentes salles et ce qu'on peut y faire sont notées ici. Les "fenêtre d'apparition" sont les fenêtres que l'on peut barricader. Unité La partie des cellules est le seul endroit accessible en lutte. Il est majoritairement composé de cellules et comporte plusieurs couloirs perpendiculaires. Couloir du bloc D La salle de départ est un couloir dans lequel les quatre personnage apparaissent au début de la partie et après être revenu du pont. Il y a un bonus double point dans une cellule ouvrable en mode trépas. Le couloir est séparé de la bibliothèque par une porte ouverte et de l'entrée de la cafétéria par une porte à 1000 points. De plus, il y a deux fenêtre d'apparition dans le couloir. En mode lutte, il y a l'atout coup de pied arrière. Il se trouve aussi l'arme M14 pour 500 points. Une porte fermée menant à la zone de la cafétéria dispose d'une vitre permettant de vérifier si la clé y est. La bibliothèque est une petite pièce adjacente à la salle d'apparition dans laquelle il y a une borne rouge de trépas et une bouteille de whisky pour jouer la musique. Une porte à 1000 point mène au couloir C-D Street et L'olympia est disponible pour 500 points. En mode lutte, l'atout Phd Flopper y est disponible pour 2000 points. Couloirs C-D Street et Broadway Une porte à 1000 points sépare le couloir C-D Street de la bibliothèque et une porte à 2000 points du 2ème étage. Il y a un crâne bleu dans une cellule du ainsi qu'un emplacement de la valise du kit Acide sur une table au rez-de-chaussée. Une rampe mène au couloir Broadway. Un lac de lave s'y trouve dans lequel il est possible d'envoyer son tomahawk infernal en phase d'amélioration et ses grenades pour 20 pts (non affecté par les doubles points). Il s'y trouve une tête de Cerbère et le B23R pour 900 points, ainsi qu'une porte à 1000 points qui mène au couloir Michigan. Couloir Michigan Dans ce couloir, il y a un bonus dans une cellule ouvrable en mode trépas, un emplacement de la valise du kit acide, un accès à la cuillère, une borne rouge de trépas, un emplacement de clé du gardien, le piège « ventilateur » et un accès au bureau du gardien qui doit être ouverte en mode trépas (1500 points en lutte). Une porte à 1000 points mène au couloir Broadway, une autre à la zone de la cafétéria et une à 1500 points mène aux tunnels. 2ème étage Au deuxième étage, il y a la nacelle, une borne de trépas, l'atout Cerise électrique et un établi. En mode lutte, l'accès à la nacelle est bloqué par le Sacré Punch. Une porte à 2000 point mène au couloir Broadway et une autre à 1000 points à l'infirmerie, mais il est également possible de tomber vers le couloir Broadway ou Michigan. Zone de la cafétéria C'est un petit couloir entre les trois couloir principaux et qui donne sur la cafétéria. Il existe de nombreuse portes : une porte à 1000 points vers le couloir du bloc D, une port à 1000 points vers la cafétéria, une porte à 1000 points vers le couloir Michigan et la porte des douches qui s'ouvre en allumant une borne au bout d'un petit parcours en mode trépas. On peut aussi trouver le piège acide, un emplacement de clé, une borne de trépas et un emplacement pour la valise du kit acide et une MP5 pour 1000 points. Un bonus aléatoire est dans une cellule ouvrable avec une borne trépas. Cafétéria La cafétéria est une pièce qui est relié à l'infirmerie et à la zone de la cafétéria par deux portes coûtant chacune 1000 points. Elle dispose d'un emplacement de caisse magique, des claymores pour 1000 points, d'un établi et du piège acide. En mode lutte, l'atout daïquiri mortel se situe dans cette pièce. Bureau du gardien Cette salle, ouvrable avec le mode trépas, contient les trois emplacements d'une pièce du kit acide, l'Uzi pour 1500 points et une porte électrique (désactivable dans la salle des générateurs) qui mène au moteur de l'avion,un emplacement de boîte mystère, l'atout Cola énergisant pour 3000 points, une fenêtre d'apparition par laquelle on peut récupérer un crâne bleu et le bureau sur lequel on récupère le Blundergat une fois les 5 crânes récupérés. Infirmerie/toit L'infirmerie et le toit font bien parti de la prison mais ne sont pourtant pas dans le mode lutte. Vu l'altitude des salles, il n'y a aucune fenêtre d'apparition dans cette zone. Entrée de l'infirmerie L'entrée mène au couloir Broadway par une porte à 1000 points et à la cafétéria par une cage d'escaliers puis une porte à 1000 points. Toilettes Les toilettes forment un couloir dans lequel il y a un portail trépas qui mène au toit et un emplacement de poche d'acide sur une table. Les salles de bain principale On peut activer une bouteille de whisky située sur une petite table pour activer la musique secrète, ainsi que récupérer une poche pour le kit acide à deux emplacements. Il y a un emplacement de boîte magique et on peut incorporer la cuillère dans la baignoire pour la transformer en cuillère en or. La salle d'auscultation, adjacente, est la seule pièce ne comportant aucune interaction dans la carte. La salle principale de l'infirmerie Dans cette salle, il y a une tête de Cerbère, une borne de trépas rouge, une pièce d'avion dans une armoire verrouillée avec la clé du gardien et un Uzi pour 1500 points. La cage d'escalier derrière mène au toit avec une porte ouvrable en mode trépas depuis le toit. En bas des escaliers, il y a l'atout Daïquiri mortel pour 2000 points. Toit Le toit est relié à l'infirmerie par une porte qui nécessite un trépas pour s'ouvrir. Le toit est disposé de manière circulaire avec la rampe de l'avion en son centre. L'avion doit être construit et ravitaillé ici. Un crâne bleu se trouve sur une lampe, et un screamer peut être aperçu en visant certain points du toit avec un fusil de précision. Sous-terrains Les sous-terrains sont ici les pièces qui sont sous le rez-de-chaussée de Unité, et s'arrête à l'allée couverte des docks. On peut apercevoir la roche dans cette partie de la carte. Douches Les douches sont situées dans une pièce circulaire remplie de cadavres suspendus. Elle est séparée de la zone de la cafétéria par une porte électrique qui doit être activée en mode trépas de l'autre côté, d'une port à 2000 points qui la relie aux tunnels de la citadelles et d'une porte qui la relie à la laverie qui doit être ouverte avec la clé du gardien. Il y a une borne rouge de trépas et un Remington 870MS pour 1500 points. La laverie est séparée des douches par une grille qui doit être déverrouillée avec la clé du gardien. Le lave-linge, une fois alimenté et activé, donne les draps de l'avion. C'est ici qu'il faut tuer des zombies à l'acidgat pour obtenir la cuillère en or. Tunnels de la citadelle Ce tunnel mène les douches (séparées par une porte à 2000 points) au couloir Michigan. Il y a 4 fenêtres d'apparition, l'atout Double coup pour 2000 points et le Remington 870MS pour 1500 points. Une porte mène à la cage d'escalier circulaire et un des mur s'ouvre quand les trois têtes de Cerbères sont nourries pour accéder au Tomahawk Infernal. Cage d'escalier circulaire C'est une cage d'escalier qui s'enroule autour d'un monte-charge qui contient une pièce de l'avion. En haut, il y a une borne rouge de trépas. En descendant les escaliers, il y a des trois chiffres uniquement visible en mode trépas. En bas, il y a un compteur fermé par une grille qui doit être déverrouillé avec la clé du gardien. On peut rentrer des codes en mode trépas, voici les effets : *Si le joueur rentre les trois chiffres visibles dans les escaliers, le monte-charge descend et un compte à rebours de 60 secondes se lance avant que l'ascenseur remonte (à part si la grille de l'ascenseur est ouverte avant la fin du décompte). *Si le joueur rentre 115, l'annonceur démoniaque dit que le joueur s'est trompé et le nombre du diable 666 s'affiche. *Si le joueur rentre 935, alors la musique Where are we Going se lance. La cage d'escalier circulaire comprend deux portes à 1000 points vers les tunnels de la citadelle et au bas de la cage d'escalier. Un emplacement pour la grille du bouclier antizombie se trouve dans les escaliers. Bas de le cage d'escalier Cette pièce commence par un escalier dans lequel on peut trouver un Uzi pour 1500 points et qui est relié à la cage d'escalier circulaire par une porte à 1000 points. En bas, il y a une sortie vers l'allée couverte des docks et un couloir dans lequel il y a un emplacement de grille pour le bouclier et le monte-charge quand celui-ci est descendu. Docks La partie des docks est la zone qui entoure les quais, et s'arrête au bas des escaliers circulaire. Allée couverte L'allée couverte sépare les sous-terrains des docks. Une porte à 1500 points la sépare de la salle des générateurs et une porte à 2000 points la sépare du haut des docks. Il y a un emplacement de la grille du bouclier antizombie et une fenêtre d'apparition. Les quais Les quais sont séparés de l'allée couverte par une porte à 2000 points et de la salle des générateurs par une porte à 1500 points. Une nacelle mène au 2ème étage d'Unité. L'atout Mastodonte à 2500 points est près d'une borne rouge et d'un crâne bleu sur un lampadaire. En bas, il y a un autre crâne bleu sur une poutre, les trois emplacements du diable pour le bouclier antizombie et les bonbonnes de l'avion. On peut trouver un établi, une tête de Cerbère, une fenêtre d'apparition, un emplacement de boîte mystère et le M1927 pour 1500 points. Salle des générateurs La salle des générateurs est composée de plusieurs générateurs dont deux sont allumés. Il existe une pièce une pièce annexe uniquement accessible en mode trépas dans lequel il y a un générateur allumé. La pièce comporte une fenêtre d'apparition et deux portes à 1500 points : une vers l'allée couverte et une vers le bas des docks. Les trois emplacements d'accoudoir de chaise électrique sont dans cette pièce. Une MP5 est disponible pour 1000 points Divers Pont Le pont est une partie de Mob of the Dead uniquement accessible par avion, et les joueurs devront passer sur la chaise électrique pour retourner dans la salle de départ. Dès l'arrivée du joueur, un Brutus apparaît puis de nombreux Brutus viendront au fil des manches (jusqu'à quatre). Il y a un Sacré-Punch pour 5000 points. Une particularité du pont est que les zombies qui apparaissent ne lâcheront jamais de bonus sauf le premier Brutus ainsi que les zombies qui ne sont pas apparu ici mis ont été téléporté depuis la prison. Répliques Regardez, les feux d'artifices, c'est la Saint-Sylvestre ! ''(Michael "Finn" O'Leary) ''Au moins on sait que le reste du monde n'a pas de problèmes. (Salvatore DeLuca). - Lorsque les joueurs arrivent sur le pont. Ils ont cramés de l'intérieur ahaha ! ''(Billy Handsome) ''Je te l'avais dit Billy ! ''(Albert Arlington) - Lorsque que Billy utilise le Tomahawk ''Je pense que j'ai compris, je suis ici a cause des trucs que j'ai fait ? Des sales trucs ? Et je suis bloqué ici avec les erreurs que j'ai faite jusqu’à ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Ben vous devrez attendre longtemps car je regrette rien ! (Billy Handsome). Tu sais Billy, c'est pas de ma faute, je pense que tu as raison. (Albert Arlington) Galerie alactraz demarre.JPG|Ecran de chargement de Mob of the dead. Personnagesbo2DCL2.png|Les 4 personnages incarnés. Thompsonbo2.png|Le retour de la Thompson. Prison2DCL2bo2.png|Vue de la prison. Bo2chazzpalminteri.png|Salvatore "Sal" Deluca avec un Uzi. PrisonDCL2bo2.png|Couloir de la prison. Ilebo2DLC2.png|Vue de l'île. brutus1.JPG|Un nouveau Zombie spécial, alias Brutus. Quand brutus apparait.jpg|Quand Brutus apparait. La salle du tomahawk infernal.jpg|La salle du tomahawk infernal. Mob-of-the-dead.jpg|Les quatres héros de Mob of the Dead. boîte mystère mob of the dead.jpg|Boîte mystère sur mob of the dead Anecdotes *C'est la seconde carte où les zombies ont les yeux rouges, l'autre étant Dead Ops Arcade. *C'est la troisième carte a avoir des personnages jouables et réels, les autres étant "Five" et Call of the Dead. *C'est la troisième carte la plus grande carte du mode Zombies après Shadow of Evil et TranZit. *La Fouine fait référence a un personnage en disant "Nikolaï ? Mais c'est qui celui là ?" quand il tue plusieurs zombies avec le Pistolet-Laser. *C'est la première carte à avoir une fin alternative, en réalisant le succès/trophée "Adieu La Fouine". *Pour entendre la musique de Samantha's Lullaby remixée avec du violon, il faut commencer une nouvelle partie en Solo, ne pas toucher à la manette et mourir. On peut aussi l'entendre si les joueurs ne s'entretuent pas lors de la dernière étape du secret "Adieu la fouine". La musique symbolise que le Cycle a potentiellement été brisé. *Un anachronisme est présent dans la carte, celle-ci se déroule le 31 décembre 1933, mais la construction du Golden Gate Bridge est telle qu'en 1935. *La cuillère en or est un Easter Egg en référence à un célèbre prisonnier, Rufus McCain, qui après s'être fait attraper pendant qu'il tentait de s'échapper de la prison d'Alcatraz avec Arthur Barker et Henri Young, fut tué un an plus tard par ce dernier, avec une cuillère plantée dans le cou. *C'est la première carte où l'on peut améliorer plusieurs fois une arme spéciale. *C'est la première carte à avoir une toute nouvelle boîte mystère, ce n'est donc plus un Teddy Bear qui annonce le changement de position, mais un cadenas. Symbolisant que nous sommes en présence d'un nouvel Annonceur Démoniaque. *Un Easter Egg se produit lorsqu'un joueur vise au Sniper sur les feux d'artifice depuis le toit. On peut y apercevoir Nero de Shadow of Evil déformé. *C'est la cinquième carte du mode Zombies ayant une cinématique d'introduction, la première est Nacht der Untoten, la deuxième est "Five", la troisième est Call of the Dead et la quatrième est Die Rise. *Il n'y a pas de bonus Charpentier, pourtant les barrières sont bel et bien présentes. *Les chansons des machines à atouts sont présentes, mais jouées au piano. *L'Easter Egg musical est activé en pressant le bouton d'action devant trois bouteilles d'alcool. Le titre interprété sera la chanson "Rusty Cage" de Soundgarden, reprise par Johnny Cash. Pour activer la seconde musique, il faudra inscrire le nombre 935 sur le tableau de la tour grâce au trépas. Le titre est "Where are we going". Ces bouteilles d'alcool sont probablement une référence à la prohibition. *Les zombies n'ont pas été réanimés par l’élément 115 et ils ne sont pas contrôlés par Richtofen ou Samantha. Quand vous allez près du code vers la cage d’ascenseur, marquez 115 dessus et on entend le gardien qui dit « Pas cette fois » puis les chiffres 666 s'alignent : les chiffres du diable. Les zombie seraient donc contrôlés par le diable ce qui explique pourquoi ils ont les yeux rouges. Une toute autre théorie explique qu'ils sont contrôlés par un Grand Ancien. *Les différentes horloges de la carte (exemple : entrée de la cafétéria) affichent 1:15, ce qui, comme dans Der Riese, est une référence à l'élément 115. *Nos quatre personnages sont bloqué dans une boucle temporelle tout comme Brock et Gary les deux explorateurs de Shangri-La. *Michael "Finn" O'Leary est potentiellement l'ex-mari de Jessica Rose de Shadow of Evil *Nos quatre personnages avant d'être incarcéré à Alcatraz par Jack Vincent (un personnage de Shadow of Evil) vivaient tous dans Morg City, la ville de Shadow of Evil. Dans celle-ci on peut apercevoir les anciennes propriétés des quatre personnages de Mob of the Dead, ainsi qu'énormément d'Easter-Egg leur faisant référence. Cependant, Sal dit qu'il vient de Chicago. *"Icare" le nom de l'avion est une référence à Icarus de la mythologie grecque *Dans l'Atout Cerise Électrique, on peut apercevoir le corps de Mictanlecuthli, le Dieu Aztèque de la mort, qui est lui aussi, un potentiel contrôleur des Zombies. *Le joueur a un shiv à la place du couteau, comme dans les missions Vorkouta et Renaissance de la campagne de Call of Duty: Black Ops. L'efficacité est la même. Catégorie:Mode Zombies Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Catégorie:Pack de Contenu Uprising Catégorie:Cartes Zombies